gothamfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jervis Tetch (NathanJohnson)
Jervis Tetch is a hypnotist, with an unhealthy obsession with his sister Alice. He is one of the main antagonists of season 3, a supporting antagonist in season 4 and season 5, and a recurring antagonist in season 6. He is the main antagonist of the book Gotham Origins: Love of Alice and Jervis. Biography Life with Alice Jervis is four years older than his sister Alice. When they grew up he had a love for Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, with other interests ranging from magic tricks, hypnotism and going to the funfair. Although a sadist, Jervis had an almost child like mind deep down and loved the nonsensical nature of "Wonderland". Growing obsessed with the book, he began to see his own sister as the real-life incarnation of Alice and developed a sickening love for her. He would dress her up as Alice, whereas he would dress in the Mad Hatter's hat, and hold tea parties with her. Although Alice initially believed this was just a fun game, as she got older she began to realise there was more to her brother's "games". Jervis became aware that Alice would start developing free will of her own, and not wanting to lose her started taking his magic and hypnotism to the next level and trained hard to manipulate the human mind. He practiced on his sister's best friend Alyssa, whom had a crush on Jervis (although he didn't return the feeling). Jervis warped the girl's mind, and forced her to kill his parents in order to have Alice to himself. Alyssa was institutionalized and Jervis was alone with Alice to do as he sees fit. Whilst Jervis worked doing magic shows for numerous nightclubs in their city, he kept Alice secluded in the basement, with a fluffy white rabbit he bought her as a pet, as well as books written by Lewis Carrol. Despite Jervis messing with her mind, Alice planned to escape her brother's clutches. When Alice accidentally hurt herself, her blood contacted Jervis and he began to develop more of an obsession with Alice, and realisd his true feelings were coming out. At this point the pair of them came to realisation her blood was tainted, especially when it contacted the rabbit and caused the creature to become rabid, to the point where Jervis was forced to kill it. Jervis saw the blood as a gift and wanted to use it, but Alice saw it as a curse. Alice's disappearance Alice managed to escape Jervis' clutches, as she beat him with a wooden board. Alice took what money they had and fled, leaving Jervis in a state of grief as he wanted his sister back. Unknown to Jervis, Alice was captured by men working for Professor Hugo Strange and taken to a secret facility named Indian Hill underneath Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, where she got subjected to experiments along with other unfortunate inmates. When Strange's experiments escaped, Jervis read about the story, and having a feeling Alice was among them, made his way to Gotham. Mourning and search for a new Alice After Alice's death, Jervis' mind completely snapped. Ten years later Notes *The character first appeared in the Gotham season 3 episode "Look Into My Eyes" and was portrayed by Benedict Samuel. The character is an adaptation of Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter, a member of Batman's rogues gallery from the DC Comic Books. Gallery Jervis Tetch AKA The Mad Hatter.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters from the comics Category:Supervillains